New to Happy Tree High
by 00Firefly
Summary: Flaky is a tansfer student in the middle of the year, its high school...things are not gonna go well NOT ACCPEPTING OC RIGHT NOW, IN LATER CHAPTERS I WILL Also as i forgot to mention they are huminized in this fic
1. Chapter 1

**Okay am back! ok so for this stoy imma need some OC not too many and some girls not tons of guys please :D trust me this first chapter is short but next will be wayyy londger :D**

* * *

><p>Crunching leaves, gasps for air, the low growls herd from behind the teen. She screamed in horror as she continued deeper and deeper into the forest until all you heard was...<p>

"AHHHH!" Screamed Flaky as the movie ended. The class groaned. "Redhead can't make it through one movie without screaming." yelled one of the boys in the back. She turned around and glared at him.

"Y-Yea I c-can J-Jonathan!" She screeched crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out. "And besides that won't matter anymore because I'm moving to happy tree town!"

The class gasped. But not because redhead was moving, but because she went threw one sentence without a stutter. "Oh my god! Redhead is moving and she went through a whole sentence without a stutter! This deserves a clap! Come-on guys!" The blond clapped, making Flaky slouch in her chair.

"Enough class! Enough! Flaky my dear your moms here early, Good-bye. Gluck in you new school." The teacher gave the redhead a quick hug and she left the class.

Flaky hugged her binder tightly at her chest, and sighed. Her small feet made almost no noise in the hall and she looked around one last time before leaving the horrid high school.

The red mini van parked in front of the school made Flaky smile. "Hey mom." She said slamming the door shut and throwing her binder in the back. "Hey Flaky. I see you need some time to yourself, it's only an hour away, if I hurry I can get you there early enough to enroll you." All Redhead did was nod.

~An hour drive later~

Flaky looked out the window at the unfamiliar place before her. Everything was small and nobody was to be seen for miles. Before she knew it, The car had stopped and her mom took some papers from the trunk. Flaky groaned.

"Honey the faster we get this over with the faster you can see the new house." She sighed and followed her mom inside the high. Behind the administration counter was a Green haired boy. His hair made Flaky's eyes almost pop out. "Um I would like to enroll my daughter here."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't do that, I have to get Mr Bay." Just then a small pudgy man stumbled in. "Yea?" The green haired boy pointed at my mom and put his hands behind his head. "Oh hello I'm Mr Bay, Head of the Administration office, you want to enroll your daughter here?"

Flaky's mom nodded and got handed some papers. "Fill them out and bring them back tomorrow." Her mom nodded once more and headed toward the exit. "Bye Redhead." The boy chuckled. Flaky rolled her eyes, knowing it was gonna be a bad first day tomorrow.**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting everyone

**Guess whose back! me! ahh! lol and just in time too! well sunday is my bday so as my present to you guys (even though it should be the other way around but i love you all so what the heck) i will update as many sotires as i can sunday morning, just for you guys! anyways enjoy! ;) and be honest if it was crappy cause i thought it was and if any concers about your OC or blah blah leave it in the comment! so bye **

* * *

><p>She stood nervously outside the classroom door. She had earlier watched random teens walk into the class but had been to shy to go in and talk. Her eyes slowly drifted toward the door handle and before she knew it her hand had reached out and opened the door. She looked down at the paper in her hand, home economics.<p>

The teacher looked ever young, mid-twenties, make early thirties. Her bleach blond hair was tied back into a ponytail, her grassy green eyes met Flaky as she extended her arm, handing the teacher the paper. The teacher smiled and gladly took the paper. Flaky glanced around the classroom. Until she saw him, her hopes where high. The same boy from yesterday.

Breaking the awkward silence and the giggles and whispers the teacher spoke. "Well, Class, this is Flaky, She transferred her from hidden acorn high, and well, be nice to her. Since class is almost over you can have the last ten minutes to converse, and try to include her! Make her feel welcome!" She said enthusiastically.

Flaky sighed, heading to find a seat as far away from everyone as possible. She managed that for about five seconds. "Hi!" squeaked a brown haired girl; she reminded Flaky much of a chipmunk as she talked. "My names Eme! What's yours?" Flaky's mouth hung, nobody had ever been so nice to her… well as long as she could remember.

She tried her best attempt not to stutter. "M-my names Flaky." It was well above a whisper and the brunette seemed to catch it as soon as it came out of her mouth.

She smiled sweetly. "That's a pretty name!" Eme giggled. "So how you liking it here so far, is it better than your old school."

"I'm guessing you can say that… I found my old school a-a-a" Flaky stuttered, as a thought of her old 'friends' popped into her head. She breathed heavily and continued. "It was boring, nothing likes this one, and I've only been here not even a day." Flaky looked down ashamed.

"Hey, there's no need to clam up on me now. I mean, ill be strait forward here, I'm an orphan. If I can open up about that you should be able to as well." She giggled, making Flaky smile.

"Well basically I had no friends and everybody hated me for no reason so I just decided to give up one day. And when my mom told me we where moving I was the happiest girl in the world. But now, I have no idea how to feel." As Flaky finished, Eme frowned.

"Don't worry! Ill get you tons of friends here!" She jumped of her seat, grabbing the Redhead by the arm and pulling her towards a group of people. None seemed to take interest in ether Eme or Flaky. Eme just sighed and walked towards a purple haired girl. Flaky mentally gasp at the unnatural color of the girls hair. "Hi Mimi this is Flaky! Flaky this is Mimi!"

Mimi waved in her direction and turned her attention back to her brother. Eme sighed upon the fact that everyone ignored her attempt to get Flaky some friends. Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she walked toward a black haired boy. "Night look whose here! It's the new girl! Flaky this is Night, Night this is Flaky."

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Flaky sighed dreamily at his smooth Russian accent. Night noticed and decided to show off his tongue ring. Flaky just stared in disbelief before being forcibly dragged away from the Boy.

"Somebody has a crush on Night!" Eme teased, then grabbed Flaky's hand dragging her toward a group of three people. There where two boys and a girl. One boy, the one who looked to be older, had his arm around the girl. Flaky smiled at the couple. They group laughed aloud as they made their way over, but it was clear that the joke wasn't about Flaky.

"Oh hey!" The girl said, Flaky smiled as the girl gave her a quick hug. "You're the new girl?" Flaky nodded slightly and smiled. "I like your skinnky's"

Flaky giggled. "Thanks I like your skirt!" Eme giggled.

"Flaky, this is Firework, her boyfriend Fire, and his brother Jak." They waved and she dragged me toward the boy from yesterday. He was surrounded by two girls. One was dressed with a black shirt that had a red skull, dark blue skinny jeans, and black high heeled boots. The other was dressed in both a black beret and flannel, some combat boots and dog tags that seemed to match the green haired boy.

As soon as I got over there the girl in heels squeaked and hugged me. I let out a nervous chuckle and she stared blankly at me. "You don't remember me Flaky? Its me Amanda, from Third grade." When the girl mentioned third grade, Flaky's eyes lit up as she remember the girl from her past.

"Oh my gosh! Amanda I haven't seen you in a long time!" Flaky said, hugging the girl back.

"No duh! Anyways you remember the boy standing over their?" asked Amanda waiting for an answer. Flaky stared at the boy and shook her head. "That's Flippy silly! You member he used to chase us around for no reason and we were like the three amigos!" Flaky looked again, she still couldn't remember him, but decided to play along.

"Oh my _**GOSH**_, Flippy I've missed you!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug. The mention of her son's name made Sally jump, but when she saw it was just Flaky hugging him, she relaxed. Flippy on the other hand smiled as his old best friend hugged him. He missed those times. When they used to play in recess, eat lunch together, and spend each and every second together.

_So I can tell you like this girl. _Evil called. _I do not! I've just missed her._ He replied back. Evil let out a sinister chuckle. _Yea sure you fag bag. Be a man an do the bitch. _Flippy mentally slapped Evil, and then returned his attention to the scene. He was still hugging Flaky. Only him Flaky and Eme where in the classroom.

"Um okay hurry up love birds! I got to get to lunch" Flippy smiled and let go of the blushing, pale redhead. He chuckled watching her stumble over her own feet as she walked away. "I can tell he likes you, you know." Eme said with a giggle. "He's never like that to any other girl, not even his girlfriend." When Flaky heard the word girlfriend, she let out a silent 'o' and stuffed her hands in her pocket.

"Don't worry though, I'm pretty sure Night likes you too, I saw it by the way he stared at you." Eme said, Flaky sighed, not wanting to know about any relationships. "You want to sit with me? Or would you rather sit with your boyfriends?" Flaky frowned at her comment

"I want to sit with you."

Eme clapped. "That means you also sit with your boyfriends! Yay!"

Flaky rolled her eyes and followed closely behind the bubbly teen. When she got to the lunch table there was three people she still hadn't met, Night, Flippy, Amanda, Mimi and her brother. One of the three she hadn't met was a girl, she had short girly emo hair, much like Flaky's, and she wore a red tank top, blue skinny's and red and green converse. Her nails where also painted a pretty red color. Next to her was a boy he had short jet blue emo hair, a grey black skull shirt and jeans. Along with red converse and his nails the same color of his hair.

"Hey look a new bitch! Hi I'm Thorn!" The girl introduced, smiling up at Flaky. Flaky waved and sat down next to Night. "This is my boyfriend Nate! And this basterd is off limits no matter what." Flaky nodded and smiled.

"His names Jericho, he doesn't talk, unless you give him a lot of candy." Eme explained. Flaky nodded and stared at him nod his head back and forth to the music he listened too. He knocked his wrist on the table making a fast pace, rock song beat.

_To be continued due to major word usage, and writers block…_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay let's start with responses. **Pedro-IS-Madi12**_**:**__ I've said that before, it was hilarious and her reaction was priceless she's actually my best friend right now._ **XenaTheAlienChick**_**: **__I will continue, and if you've read my forbidden love story me and my friends are currently working on it, so watch out for it __**;)**_**Demonizedangel455**_**:**__ I can put one in but can you please choose cause I suck at choosing LoL and I'll make sure his/ her appearance is next chappie_ **xXsheva the vampire **_**chickXx**__ I can't believe Thorn doesn't like the word Otay lol that's like my word xD and I will continue so have no worries!_**foxxytehfox is mobile**: _Lol Jackson is a cute name I dunno why he likes Jak better but jack is still a cute name :D lol_ **Shiroutora**_**:**__ I will make future reference ;)__  
><em>  
>Okay so anyways you guys this chappie will have the new OC's in it and I won't be accepting anymore for now so yea Teehee. (Honestly I found it like weird LoL)<p>

* * *

><p>Halfway during lunch Flaky had gotten hungry, and decided to get up and get some food. She didn't know anybody and forced Amanda to come with her. Stuffing a final piece of salad in her mouth she said. "I hope your happy." Flaky nodded and walked toward the lines.<p>

When it was her turn she check her pockets, realizing her ID was no where to be found. The redhead panicked until she saw a girl with green hair, matching the two boys standing beside her,and brown eyes. She wore a Black jacket with money sign, a horizontal tube top, red leather skirt and black converse.

That one smirk on her face made Flaky angry. "Flaky you sure you wanna mess with her?" Flaky nodded and walked up to her.

Her smirk turned to a grin as the redhead stepped closer to her. She waved the ID in the air and tossed it at her. "Next time please don't leave your things halfway out of your pocket, things are very tempting to take." the boys next to her laughed.

"oh and hears your phone redhead." Said the one wearing a fedora. Flaky was shocked. But shrugged it off. After Flaky finally got her food she sat down next to Night once again, who began picking at her food, making her laugh.

"Can I have your Juice?" He said suavely, Flaky nodded and handed him the juice carton. The table seemed quite for a minute until Thorn spoke up. "Eh Redhead, I didn't offend you right?"

Placing her fork in her salad Flaky shook her head. "I knew you were kidding." She said sweetly and innocently. Thorn nodded in amusement to how clam she was.

After another few minutes of silence the bell rang and everyone stood up to dump their trash. On the way to class an over excited girl stopped Flaky. "Hi I'm Zoe! I like shiny things, like your watch!" She wore a Red shirt, blue jeans short shorts, and tennis shoes.

"Um I'm Flaky, and I Uh... Also like shiny things." She said happily. Zoe smiled and walked away joining two other girls. She just stared awkwardly.

"So Uhh come on let's get to p.e" Amanda said grabbing her arm and dragging her threw the courtyard. Flaky noticed the beautiful flowers of all sorts and colors planted around. Then she caught a glimpse of a guy with Silver hair, wearing a black turtle neck and skinnys, and one with blue hair, kaki shorts a white shirt and a red bandana over his head.

"Who are they?" She asked quietly and they burst through the gym doors.

"That's Anton and Splendid, they going out. It's so cute! And Anton is the biggest sweetheart ever and always has funny stories about someone In his family." She took a pause and scrunched up her face. "The other one, Splendid is a real douche when he's not with Anton, I guess in someday they complete each other."

Flaky nodded and smiled, well until she felt something on her leg. It was a girl, a small girl. She had pure white hair and dazzling neon green eyes. She wore orange and black stripped tights with a black skirt, a blue tank top with a green cardigan, and a sparkly pink beret. "Hi! I'm Onyx, I'm 10 and in case your wondering I'm not letting go till the day is over."

Flaky laughed, the fact being made clear that she loved little kids. "I'm Flaky, I'm 17 and I don't mind, as long as you won't tickle me to death." Onyx laughed which made Flaky smiled.

Since the year was halfway over, p.e was sexual education class. Flaky got put next to a girl with blue eyes and wonderfully pretty long black hair. The girl laughed when she saw Onyx clasped onto her leg.

"Hi Onyx!"

"Hi Aurevoir, she's new!" Onyx said excitedly. Aurevoir laughed again and nodded.

"I know that, why else would you be holding on to her leg for dear life." Onyx giggled. "Anyways, nice to meet you..."

"Um Flaky."

"Ahh yes, I've heard so much about you." Flaky raised an eyebrow.

"How I just got hear before lunch?" Flaky said questioningly. Aurevoir shrugged.

"I've heard rumors about you being in love with Flippy, and that you two went out before and-"

"Don't forget the one about Night and her being an item." Onyx added from under the table. Aurevoir nodded.

"Wow, thats stupid! I mean Flippy has a girlfriend and I don't find him the least bit attractive." Flaky saw the brunette raise an eyebrow and added. "Okay maybe a little bit, and Night doesn't like me, I saw no sign that he did."

A smirk made it's way upon her face. "Oh trust me honey, He does. Anyways I'm having this backyard barbecue pool party thing and everyone's invited, tomorrow at 2 then we going inside to watch scary movies and who ever stays will have a sleep over. Do you think you can make it?"

Without any second thought Flaky nodded. "Um yea sure." After that the two stayed silent and payed attention to their final class of the day.

By the end of class Flakys leg fell asleep and Onyx happily hugged flaky and ran outside. Flaky walked slowly out of the class, not watch where she was going, she ended up bumping into someone.

"Whoops I'm sorry!" His smooth Russian accent apologized. He smiled at Flaky.

"Um it's okay..." Flaky smiled back. He gave her a quick hug and left without another word, leaving Flaky extremely light headed. She sighed deeply and walked out the schools giant exit doors, only to see her moms Red buggy parked outside waiting for her.

"Hey honey how was school." Asked the cheery blonde as her daughter stepped into the car.

"Perfect." Flaky said with a smiled.


End file.
